devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Hells of the Demon Army
The Seven Hells of the Demon Army are the basic enemies of Devil May Cry 3, and are based around the Seven Deadly Sins. They are demon world jailors who govern those sent to Hell for their respective sins, they have been summoned to the human world to hunt down all humans, guilty or innocent.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7 Hells: "Netherworld jailors who are referred to as hellkeepers. They exist to punish their sinner flock, but have recently been called to the Human world to hunt even the innocent." Descriptions 1st Hell: Pride The Hell Pride is the weakest of the seven Hells, and it governs those who committed the sin of pride.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 1st Hell: Pride: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Pride. Sand is the medium it uses to materialize in the Human world. He carries a giant sickle to judge his prey." However, the Hell Pride makes up for its weakness with numbers. They are slow and are easily defeated. 2nd Hell: Envy The Hell Envy manifests through a mysterious green bile, which restricts their movement but prevents them from being knocked into the air.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 2nd Hell: Envy: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Envy. Differs from other jailors in the fact that he materializes via a fluid which severely limits his movement." It governs those who committed the sin of envy, and can only be found within the body of Leviathan. They wear a few bandages about their faces, like a torture mask. They attack similar to the Hell Pride, but disappear in a liquid instead of sand when defeated. 3rd Hell: Wrath The Hell Wrath is the most miserable of the seven Hells, it governs those who committed the sin of wrath. It is forced to carry a massive organic sack that explodes when dropped or damaged, taking out anything close to it, and often shrieks in pain.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 3rd Hell: Wrath: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Wrath. He materializes via sand. The massive bomb he carries often obliterates both friend and foe." It is best to hang back and use firearms to destroy them. 4th Hell: Sloth The Hell Sloth is the tallest of the Hells, governing those who committed the sin of sloth. It does not walk, but instead only teleports around to ambush its victims.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 4th Hell: Sloth: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Sloth. His body is made of sand which he uses to quickly teleport to any nearby location." It moans before teleporting; which is an audio cue to watch out for when fighting them. Though slow, their attacks are powerful. They are best dealt with using the shotgun and Cerberus. 5th Hell: Greed The governor of covetous souls, The Hell Greed cannot directly attack its victims, so instead it uses its beloved coffin to summon Hell Prides, Sloths, and Lusts to fight for it.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 5th Hell: Greed: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Greed. He is another sand-based hellkeeper. He uses his beloved coffin to call upon his disciples for help." However, it can injure its victim if he gets in the way of the coffin while it is summoning. Although annoying, keeping these enemies around makes for an easy way to upgrade your Stylish Rank. 6th Hell: Gluttony The Hell Gluttony, the governor of those guilty of gluttony, is similar to a Hell Pride, but is slightly stronger and able to fire a blast of sand from its mouths that can injure its victims.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 6th Hell: Gluttony: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Gluttony. He is sand-based like other hellkeepers. He fires a high powered sand mist damaging his foes." Unlike Hell Prides, it wields a sharp double-bladed staff. It is best dealt with using Artemis. Staying behind it also offers protection from its sand blast. 7th Hell: Lust The Hell Lust is similar to a Hell Pride, but is much faster and able to not only dodge and weave to avoid attacks, but also perform an extremely fast dash attack.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 7th Hell: Lust: "Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Lust. Sand-based jailor who leads confused sheep to hell with his amazing speed and deadly sickle." However, it lacks the numbers of the Hell Pride. It governs those who committed the sin of lust. It wears a distinctive jester-like outfit rather than bandages or a cloak. Their dash attacks can be easily blocked with a well-timed Royal Block or countered with Stinger. Beowulf or Spiral are good choices to use against them. Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN The 1st Hell: Pride, 5th Hell: Greed and 7th Hell: Lust are featured in their own cards in the game, all of them are part of the Core Card Pack and are purple unit cards. See also *Hell Vanguard *Abyss Trivia *Several Hell Prides and Hell Lusts also appear in the opening theme song of ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. *The coffin wielded by the Hell Greed does not resemble an actual coffin, but is more similar in size and appearance to a torture and execution device known as an Iron Maiden. *The Seven Hells of the Demon Army are implied to be humans turned into Demons just like the Msira in Devil May Cry 2.Devil May Cry 3142 Graphic Arts,Page 033:"We deal with this problem every time, but when demons are fighting in the streets, ordinary people die, right?(laughs) So it's natural to ask, "What happens to them?". "In Devil May Cry 2", we had them turn into Msira, but when it came time to decide what to do for "Devil May Cry3 ", I wanted them to turn into things that still resembleed humans as opposed to grotesque monsters. So they're basically designed to look like reapers." Background The Seven Deadly Sins or Seven Cardinal Sins are a list of seven major vices which lead to sin in Catholic doctrine. It was developed by Evagrius Ponticus in the 4th century and revised by Pope Gregory I in 590 AD. The list serves as the basis for Purgatory's layout in Dante Alighieri's Purgatorio. Gregory I also put forth a list of contrary virtues: Humility against pride, Kindness against envy, Temperance against gluttony, Chastity against lust, Patience against wrath, Charity against greed, and Diligence against sloth. References Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons